Healing
Healing Characters that have lost DC to Combat Damage, (or other kinds of Damage) can be Healed through a variety of means, including via Spells, Skills and Medical Equipment. During combat Characters can only receive healing once. Between combats characters can heal as much as resources allow them to. A good night's sleep (8 hours) is all a character requires to heal completely from normal damage. Temporary DC from Force Skins can be healed during combat just like regular DC. 'Move Away from the Light' Characters who are at 0 DC or less can attempt to revive themselves from the brink of death. Through sheer force of will, physical toughness and with a little luck the character can claw their way back. The character must make a save vs. Luck, Body and Mind -3 per Specialty the character knows. If the character fails any of the saves they must start again. Each save attempt requires an untyped Action and has a Speed Factor of 3. A character that successfully makes all three saves in a row is restored to 1 hit point and is able to move slowly but is weak and useless in a fight until they are healed (-10 to Strike and Defend, half Movement to a min of 1, -10 to DF checks). 'Regeneration' Regeneration is measured in in Ranks. Each rank of regeneration restores 1 DC, or AC per combat round (Eg. A character that is wearing a MEK that has Regeneration 3 would regenerate 3 AC at the beginning of each round). Regeneration can be gained from many different avenues. The source of the Regeneration will state weather it regenerates AC or DC. Regeneration is cumulative. If a Character or item gains Regeneration from multiple sources at the same time, all Ranks of the Regeneration are added together. A 'source' in this context is anything with a different name. For example Regeneration granted from two overlapping area effects of the Vital Light Spell would not stack, because even though there are two Spells they both have the same name so they are considered the same source. The character being affected would choose which Spell they wanted to Regenerate them. However a character within the area of effect of a Vital Light Spell who also had Reconstruction cast on their armour would gain the Regeneration benefit from both effects. Because the two affects have different names (Reconstruction and Vital Light), the are considered separate sources. Some characters may have the ability to Regenerate personal DC. Characters who drop to Zero DC or below don’t bleed out and will continue to regain DC. If the character dies however (goes below negative 5) they are still dead but will continue to Regenerate. In this case the character will still be dead even if their DC goes above 0 unless CPR or Vital Resuscitation are performed. 'Stamina' Some skills will allow you to gain Stamina. Stamina can be Spent to reduce Damage. Whenever a character takes a point of damage on their Personal DC they have the option to spend 1 point of Stamina to avoid it. Characters with Stamina can spend some, none or all of their Stamina to avoid damage this way. Stamina is always the last line of defence after RF, Resistances and other damage mitigation powers. If a character has spent some, or all, of their Stamina it will be restored after a full nights sleep. 'Recovering RF' It is possible for characters who have a personal RF to be damaged by Particle Disruption. Personal Particle Disruption heals naturally in about five minutes as long as the wounded character is not exerting themselves (i.e. outside of combat). Knit Flesh, Paramedic, and other medical skills and Spells have no effect on the recovery Personal RF unless the skill/spell specifically states otherwise. 'CPR' Characters with the Paramedic Skill can Attempt to revive a recently deceased Character through CPR, provided the body is available and in sufficiently good condition to support life, (0 DC or better). A body can be revived within a period of time equal to its Endurance Attribute in minutes after 'dying'. A Paramedic DF Check can be twice per minute when performing CPR, (a Check is made after 30 seconds of continual CPR). In the event of a successful Paramedic DF Check, the character being revived must successfully make a Save Vs Body in order to be revived. A revived Character has 0 DC, and is unconscious but stable. Repeated Paramedic attempts can be made until the patient is revived, or the revival time has elapsed. Category:Combat Category:Healing